


little lion

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute gfs, F/F, annoying gfs, another useless one-shot, bestfriends, bora calls them gross, halp, i love singji, i ran out of titles jfc, jealous gfs, merryxmas singji, singji for life, singji for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: "If you can be possessive of me, why can't I be possessive of you?" Siyeon heaves out the words."You know it's just how she is. There's no malice in it, baby.""I don't care! I don't like it, still."
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	little lion

**Author's Note:**

> This is done during office breaks and may be 90% shitty and 10% idk tbh i have no idea anymore. This is just a short one-shot for Christmas but it's not Christmas-y. I just needed to write for SingJi JUST BECAUSE. 
> 
> English is not my first language and I'm still working on both my grammar skills and writing skills. Please bear with me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please, I appreciate feedbacks :(

Minji jumps at the sound of the bedroom door closing harshly. Bora then walks out of the kitchen looking just as confused. 

"What happened?" Bora asks, sitting across Minji on the dining table. "Did you guys fight again?" 

Minji furrows her brows. She takes a sip of her morning coffee and shrugs. She is clueless and honestly, it's too early to be thinking about it. Half of the household is not even awake yet. "Where are you going?" She asks Bora as the other girl proceeds in wearing her shoes.

"Handong. Breakfast date." Bora grins at her and it's obvious how excited she is.

"Good for you." Minji makes a face, knowing too well that her day will go differently.

Bora then bids goodbye to her with a teasing, "Good luck taming your little lion."

Minji only rolls her eyes.

\--

The door shuts behind Minji as she walks inside her shared room with her sulking board mate slash girlfriend, Siyeon. The latter seems to be lost in her thoughts as she doesn't notice Minji coming near her and sitting beside her on the bed until Minji speaks. "Everything okay, baby?"

Siyeon wakes up from her trance and throws a glare at Minji and with her cute pout and puffed cheeks, she looks more adorable than intimidating. "What are you doing here?"

Minji blinks, looking behind to check if Siyeon is indeed talking to her. "Me?"

"Yeah? Who else?" Siyeon raises her voice and it's nothing unusual. Minji knows how sulky her girlfriend could get when not in mood. 

"It's my room, too." Minji states and Siyeon seethes and yes, Minji finds it absolutely adorable but Siyeon looks genuinely upset and Minji wonders why. "Did I do something wrong?" She asks softly.

Siyeon only kicks and covers herself with the blanket. Minji smiles secretly before laying down beside Siyeon on the bed, throwing one arm around Siyeon's waist. Siyeon wriggles from her hold but she holds her in place. "Leave me alone!" Siyeon whines and she pushes Minji off her although there's no force in it, at all. 

"Not until you tell me what I did wrong."

"You really don't know?" Siyeon asks angrily, pulling down the blanket off her to give Minji a judging stare. "How can you not know? I was even sure you're doing it on purpose."

"What is?" Minji is confused. "I really don't know." Minji pouts, knowing how much Siyeon loves it when she does. "Can my baby tell me so I can apologize to her?" She urges Siyeon and Siyeon pauses, thinking.

Siyeon sighs loudly, pressing herself on the bed further as she crosses her arm on her chest. "You went all mad when you saw some random girl hold my hand, but you allow Bora touch you just like that."

Minji wants to laugh at how devastated Siyeon sounds but she tries not to because she knows it'll only cause her more trouble. "And Bora isn't just some random girl, is she?" Minji asks, trying to make a point but Siyeon only throws more tantrum.

"You don't get it!" Siyeon sulks. "She touches you in a way I do, and I don't like it. I don't like seeing my bestfriend touching my girlfriend's boobs when my girlfriend goes berserk about a girl just simply smiling at me. If you can be possessive of me, why can't I be possessive of you?" Siyeon heaves out the words and Minji clearly gets her point.

"You know it's just how she is. There's no malice in it, baby."

"I don't care! I don't like it, still."

Minji watches Siyeon's frown go deeper and she smiles. She shuffles closer to the younger girl and feels relief when the Siyeon doesn't push her. She kisses Siyeon's shoulder in an attempt to soothe her and it seems to work as Siyeon's breathes evenly. 

"I'm sorry." She mumbles. "I didn't mean to upset you." And she is being honest about that. "I shall keep in mind that my baby wants me all for herself."

"You should be sorry!" Siyeon quickly talks back, less whiny. She then turns to face Minji. Their arms touch and Minji exhales, loving how warm Siyeon's skin feels against her. 

Minji reaches out to hold Siyeon's hand, letting her fingers fill the gap between Siyeon's own and for the first time since she walked into the room, Siyeon smiles but not for long. She puckers her lips and Minji leans in to give her a kiss, a swift one. 

Siyeon brings a hand up to trace the curve of her face, down to her jawline and Minji closes her eyes, feeling her skin buzz. "She also touched me here." She whispers, placing a hand on top of Siyeon's hand and letting it slide down on her neck. Siyeon lets out a deep sigh, pressing the pad of her fingers just enough for Minji to gasp for air. 

Siyeon smirks. "Where else did she touch you?" Siyeon's voice goes a pitch lower and Minji wets her lower lip as she moves Siyeon's hand down to her chest.

"Here." Minji breathes out. Siyeon sits up and urges Minji to do the same. She gives Minji's right breast a gentle squeeze before pushing her night robe off her shoulders.

Siyeon's eyes never leave Minji as she holds her hand up in the air. Tossing her shirt somewhere in the room a few seconds after, Minji kneels before her, hands pushing her down by her shoulders. 

Siyeon smiles at her knowingly, letting herself fall down the bed with Minji on top of her. It seems like Minji's day will go better than Bora, after all.

\--

"Unnie, stop!" Siyeon complains as Bora tries so hard to bite her arm. They are sitting around the dining table and Minji is just across them, typing something on her laptop. She is throwing glances on Siyeon and Bora from time to time, her look lingering on Siyeon with one brow raised. 

"For real?" Bora exclaims with a deadpan expression. "You guys are so boring." She huffs, leaving Minji and Siyeon with a fake annoyance. "I'm gonna call Handong, losers."

"Love you." Siyeon yells, making sure Bora isn't sad about not getting what she wants because she tends to be sad about the simplest thing.

"Shut up. Love you too." Bora shouts back and Siyeon laughs.

Siyeon looks back at Minji and sees the older girl shaking her head, a smile on her lips. "I did well, didn't I?" She asks, eyes twinkling.

Minji gives her a bright smile, closing her laptop to give Siyeon her full attention. 

The chair squeaks as Siyeon drags it closer to Minji. She then puffs her cheeks and works with her puppy eyes before leaning towards Minji. "I think she touched me here though." Siyeon pokes her cheek.

Minji chuckles in disbelief but proceeds in giving Siyeon's cheek a peck, anyway. Siyeon bounces on her seat. Minji kisses her again and again and then once more and by the time Siyeon moves back, she's giggling mess, her face covered with marks of Minji's cherry lip-gloss.

Bora walks back into them making out on the dining table and they may have spent the rest of the afternoon getting scolded about it. Minji and Siyeon watch Bora rant about how gross they are, and they just know that, yes, Bora may be loud, even obnoxious, but they are aware that life would be boring without the tiny woman testing their patience every once in a while.

Minji kisses Siyeon's temple as Bora starts another lap of non-stop nagging and Siyeon hums. "I love you."

Siyeon looks up, smiling warmly. "I love you, too."

Life is just so fun.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter as @minjiyoo <3


End file.
